evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Code of Conduct
Conduct on Evolve Wiki What is considered conduct on Evolve Wiki? Conduct is anything you do that impacts yourself, others, Wikia or the Community. What are examples of conduct that is prohibited on this Wiki? (Note: If something isn't explained below then it may or may not be prohibited, caution is advised.) * Don’t create, share, use, or promote prohibited Content. * Don’t engage in illegal activity. For example, don’t: ** Threaten to physically hurt others ** Spread lies about someone ** Post a nude photo knowing the subject of the photo meant for it to be kept private ** Extort or otherwise threaten action unless you get something you want * Don’t harm or harass. For example, don’t: ** Scream at, intimidate, or bully others ** Violate another person’s privacy (e.g., share someone’s personal information like home address) ** Fail to protect your account, devices, and personal information (e.g., lend your credentials, post your private information publicly, fail to supervise your devices) * Don’t harm Wikia, Evolve Wiki, or another person’s device. For example, don’t: ** Post links to malware ** Interfere with another's ability to access their network or device ** Interfere with the stability of the Community * Don't cheat or tamper. For example, don't: ** Use unauthorized hardware or software ** Exploit game vulnerabilities or glitches ** Make unauthorized modifications to your account profile or its contents (e.g., Name, Avatar, Rank, achievements) ** Intentionally play with someone who is using unauthorized software or methods (These rules extend to the Evolve game itself) * Don’t pirate or use another’s content without permission. For example, don’t: ** Share content more broadly than you’re allowed to share ** Use another’s intellectual property without permission (e.g., copyrights, trade secrets) ** Play any illegitimately obtained software or pirated games ** Play a game before it has been authorized for play on the service (These rules extent to Turtle Rock games) * Don’t engage in fraud or unauthorized transactions. For example, don’t: ** Lend, transfer, sell, or otherwise provide third parties access to your account ** Access or attempt to access accounts that you do not own ** Use your account to trade services or in-game content for memberships, games, gift cards, account credit, or content ** Impersonate another person (e.g., Wikia staff, moderators, employees of game developers, publishers, or other Evolve wiki partners) (These rules extend to the real world) * Don’t use Evolve Wiki for commercial purposes. For example, don’t: ** Create an account for a business entity ** Advertise any product or service on the Community * Don’t promote prohibited Conduct. Content on Evolve Wiki What is considered content on Evolve Wiki? Content is anything you create, share, use, or promote that another person could see or hear or otherwise experience, like Usernames, profile information, in-game content, and videos. What are examples of content that is prohibited on Evolve Wiki? * Content that could harm or harass a person, including yourself, or an animal. For example: ** Profane words or phrases (variable) ** Negative speech (including hate speech or threats of harm) directed at people who belong to a group, including groups based on non-color, male/female gender, age, disability, christian religion, or heterosexual orientation/expression ** "Spam", which is excessive characters intended to interfere with or disrupt another person's or group's ability to enjoy a chat or forum conversation on the Evolve Wiki ** Content showing or promoting animal abuse * Content that is controversial. For example: ** Sexual, provocative, pornographic, or adult content ** Violent content ** Controversial religious content (Non-christian content) * Content that is unauthorized. For example: ** Images and other content you don’t have permission to use ** Illegitimately obtained videos * Content that promotes, or sounds or looks like words, phrases, puns, images or imagery that refer to any prohibited content Consequences A violation of the Evolve Wiki's Code of Conduct may be cause for these or other actions: * Automatic deletion of your profile, if you create an inappropriate Username. * Content deletion, if you create or use inappropriate Content. * Restrictions (e.g., communications/account access) on your use of Evolve Wiki services, if you abuse those services. * Permanent suspension or device ban, if you commit an egregious violation that includes, but is not limited to: hacking, modding, profile tampering, fraud, trading or stealing accounts or Usernames, impersonating Wikia staff, displaying nudity, repeatedly creating inappropriate Usernames or profile content, distributing URLs to phishing sites. * Permanent suspension or device ban, if you try to avoid suspension with alternate accounts and/or IP Addresses. * Permanent suspension or device ban, if you repeatedly commit violations. UPON RECEIVING A PERMANENT SUSPENSION, YOU FORFEIT ALL YOUR CONTENT/PRIVACY. (These rules extend to the real world)